The research will attempt to assess the relationship between cell surface function and biological senescence. In particular, the phenomena of membrane transport will be studied using human diploid fibroblasts ranging in age from early to late passage. Earlier studies have related a decline in amino acid transport rate to increasing passage number. The complex of six distinct amino acid transport systems will be further resolved to determine the particular system(s) responsible for the decline of methionine transport.